Conflicting Emotions
by KaoruFan33
Summary: written by XxShardsxX When you're born with attention, how'd you feel when you're suddenly ignored? Worse, Zelos finds himself drawn to who everyone wants. Can he deal with change? suck at summaries, R&R plz


**Conflicting Emotions**_  
_

_Hiya all! This is my FIRST fanfic! It took me a while to decide who I was going to write about but this is the final result. I hope you like it!_

**NOTE:** _;; Unless I get at least one little review I'm not going to continue. I just wanna make sure someone out there is reading. 3 Just one and I promise to keep going!_

* * *

Children jumping rope. 

**Snap**

Dog getting away from its master.

**Snap**

Random chalk drawing of the beach.

**Snap.**

_Sigh_, this was not coming out to be as eventful as the staff at his manor proclaimed. Holding a light camera in hand, the young male by the name of Zelos wandered around his city taking photos of that ever little thing seemed to gain him slight interest at the time. How long had he been out? He had little idea. All he knew that it was early morning when he had been sent out here to enjoy himself, and now it was late noon. So far, this was feeling like the big waste of time.

Bird sitting in a tree.

**Snap.**

This was a stupid suggestion. Just because they had other plans on their agenda that didn't involve the Chosen did not mean they had to give him something as simple and joyless as photography. Only moments after waking, Master Zelos wanted something to entertain himself. His house was so dull. It was only natural that he'd turn to the people working within his building for something to do. Sadly, they all gave him that annoying answer of "We can do something later!" He was bored now! Not later! Tch, you think they always have time for someone as great as him. I mean, it was not like he might someday have to sacrifice himself for their lives, or nothing. But no. No, they were too busy.. working.. That was not excuse! After a while of hearing persistent whining and growling, they gave him an idea. Why not take photos!. . .Some idea that was turning out to be.

Baby crying for mom.

**Cli-**

This was stupid. Taking another deep sigh, the pink haired male walked among the people of the city or Meltokio trying to find anything else that wasn't so damn pointless. I could be better then this poor excuse for a hobby. Agh. Still keeping the camera in hand, he folded his arms across his chest holding a slightly sour look on his face. Where the hell were his fangirls?! Any other time they were attracted to him like a dog in heat! Now when he actually would not mind there annoying clinging, they seem to vanish into thin air! His mood was slowly shifting from boredom to annoyance- or rather, make that quickly shifting. He had half a mind to walk home and fire whos ever idea this was in the first place.

A few strands of hair had made its way to his Chosen's fingers as he looked halfheartedly about. His feet were starting to hurt. Hn. He wanted to take a break somewhere. Soft eyes scanned that streets of Meltokio of any type of bench or something to that affect. It only took him a moment to see an empty spot next to a younger female on a seat under a tree. The slightly peach lips that had been in a small pout started to form a smile at the sight. It was a two for one deal! Not only would be get to take a moment to relax, he'd get to work his -in Zelos's eyes- undeniable charm. So, going with that thought, he moved to the girl gracefully as he cleared his voice preparing to speak with her.

She was something worth taking a photo of.

"Excuse me, honey." He said as he now only stood a few feet from her. He gave a welcoming bow to the female as he flashed her on of her trade mark grins. Looking at her, the girl just gave a light, cute smile with a tiny blush. _Sigh_, it was a curse being this charming, _hehe_. Standing straight again, he continued to speak. "I'm sorry to be so forward but, I could not help but notice you here on this lovely morning." She did not make a move. Just a smile with glowing cheeks. Was Zelos's that entrancing? Being silently complemented, he held up the camera. "As soon as I saw you over here, I knew I could not go home without a picture..of--" He cut his own self off as he now followed the girls gaze. She was looking past him! Why did everyone seem to be ignoring him today! His shot a glare to her and only got half a look before she set sights on what ever it was she found so interesting moments ago. He turned sharply around to what in the world was more important then him.

_Nothing _was more important then him.

Eyes running through the small mass of people, as first, he failed to notice anything, or anyone. Then, wondering how he could have ever missed it. He saw it. He saw something that even he found himself looking in awe at. It was.. a man. From the looks of it, just someone passing by. He would have saw this vision long ago if he lived here.

Wait...Did he just regard him as a vision? No. That term was reserved for females only.

He could not help but trace the man form with his eyes. His odd lavender attire.. nothing like that was made around here. And he had weapons. That reassured his thought about him being a traveler. That red hair. Unmindfully, his free hand stayed to play with his own from the sight. How old was he? Older then Zelos, that much was sure. He wondered, what color was his eyes? He could not see from this angle. As his watched the man from a short distance away, he remembered what he had in hand. The camera. Without taking his eyes off him for even a moment, he lifted it to his eyes and positioned it to make a good picture. He had to make it perfect. Who knew when the next time he see him again.

**Snap. . .Snap**.

There. His eyes fell down to the item he had taken the photo with. It almost felt like.. his fangirls. Heh. Just as he went to take one final look at the man, he.. started to walk over? Eyes widening, he instinctively, hid the camera behind his back. Did he see him take photos? Did someone tell him? His mind could not process a passable story for why he had taken them if the coming red-head asked him. He was even questioning himself! Why did he take a picture of a guy! _Why_?! He didn't even have time to make up a lie for himself, how was he going to face him? Biting the inside of his lip, he knew he was going to have to talk first.

"It was a mistake!" he blurted out suddenly not never sure what was going to follow. But.. nothing had to follow. In fact, he didn't even need to say that much. Just as quickly as he was approached.. he was passed. His hands fell from his back and hung loosely at his sides. Again, his presence was unnoted that day.

His eyes. His eyes were . His eyes...had not once laid sight on Zelos.

He was ready to be treated like a chosen again. Being ignored was leaving a strange knot in his heart.

* * *

_Agh! ;; I hade to get the boring stuff out the way. I PROMISE that it will be more exciting next chapter 3_

_a:_


End file.
